This invention relates to a method of preparing a substrate, in which active single-crystal-regions are partitioned with dielectric insulators (hereinafter referred to as dielectric-isolated substrate), required for constituting monolithic semiconductor integrated circuitries.
The dielectric-isolated substrate comprises a large number of silicon single crystalline islands secured to a silicon polycrystalline support region by way of a dielectric insulator film of silicon oxide. Thus, mechanical integrations between individual silicon single crystalline islands and between the silicon polycrystalline support region and individual silicon single crystalline islands are assured, and these elements are electrically isolated.
Such circuit elements as transistors, diodes resistors, capacitors are incorporated into the numerous silicon single crystalline islands by diffusion techniques and interconnected with each other to form a monolithic semiconductor integrated circuit.